The Six of Us
by ZelLoves1D
Summary: Heaven Parks has a big family and isn't really seen that much. But when the girl's of the familys favorite band is having a competion, will she win and finally be noticted or will she fade into the back ground? A One Direction Story. XD!
1. Meet the family

The Six of Us.

"Heeeeaaavveeen" My sister called. I swear if it isn't one it's the others. Any way I'm Heaven Parks. I have dark brown hair and very dark brown eyes (there so dark I technically can say there black). I have four sisters and two brothers. Yeah I know it's a lot but the worst part of having a big family is our birthdays. So let me explain. My siblings and I… were all twins. Well octuplets to be exact.

You see my mom was very happy to be pregnant with my dad's baby but when they found out that she was carrying seven children she was... How do I put this... Ecstatic. She was always helping with the nursery and was always on her feet. The day we were born she was beat she was so tired. Any way my brother, Haydon, was born first, then my sister, Hope, then my other sister, Hellayna, then me. After me my two other sisters who are identical, Hadassa and Honna, were born and then are baby brother, Hermin. Are birthday is June 3rd 1996. Were all sixteen and we just had literally the best sweet sixteen ever. Today is the fifth.

"WHAT" I screamed looking over the railing too see Hope with a smile the Cheshire cat would be ashamed of. "Guess what?" She screamed jumping up and down. "Ugh, what" I asked resting my elbow on the railing and put my head is my hand blowing my bangs out of my eyes. "ONE DIRECTION IS HAVING A COMPETITION WERE YOU GET TO MEET THEM AND GO ON TOUR WITH THEM FOR A YEAR!" She squealed. My eyes widened and my head flung around to look at her. "WHAT! THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE HOPE!" I screamed and she shook her head rapidly telling me 'no joke'. All of us girls loved One Direction even Hellayna, Hell for short, who was mostly the scariest out of all of us girls. I screamed at the top of my lungs and flew down the stairs and did a little girl jump with Hope.

"How do we enter" I asked after we stopped jumping. "We have to mail in our entry form and then the boys will hand pick a winner, I'm so excited!" She exclaimed balling her hands into fists and shaking. "Ok so WE MUST ENTER!" I yelled "HELL, HADASSA, HONNA, COME DOWN STAIRS NOW!" "What do you want dear sister" Hell said walking down the stairs with the others behind her. "Don't sass me and One Direction is having competitions that were entering" I said walking into the kitchen acting like I had no care in the world. "WHAT?" They screamed. I looked to Hope and rolled my eyes and motioned for her to explain to them the details. I walked back up to my room and walked in.

Once I was sure that my door was closed I squealed and jumped on my bed. As soon as my little scream fest was over I ran out of my room and into Haydon room. Not only was Haydon my brother he was also my best friend. He, being my brother, was also my protector. Meaning when a boy broke up with me he would have a little 'talk' with them. "HAYDON GUESS WHAT?" I yelled running into his room and jumping onto his bed. "OMG WHAT?" He yelled back turning around in his computer chair in his best girl voice making me giggle a little. "One Direction is having a contest were you get to meet them and go on tour with them for a year" I squeaked and smiled. "Oh really and your gonna win. I'd like to see that" He said standing up and coming over to me and sitting next to me. "..Well..." I said looking down. "All I'm saying is don't get your hopes up. There are millions of other fans out there not just you" he said lifting my chin up.

"Well I know that" I said moving his hand out from under my chin. "Whatever, good luck girly" He said pulling me into a hug I'm pretty sure he said 'you're gonna need it'. "Thanks" I hugged back and stood up. "One more thing" I said and he smirked. "And what's that" He said standing up next to me. "DON'T YOU EVER DOUBT ME AGAIN" I yelled at him. He was taken back for a second but got the joke. "OH please have mercy on my soul" He said falling to his knees. "Fine" I said waving my hand and turning to leave. "Thanks" He said standing up and going back to his computer.

I walked back to my room to pick out an outfit for if I won. Once I was back in my room I went over to my closet and opened it. "Oh what would Niall like to see me in" A voice behind me said. I spun around to face Hermin who was smirking. "How did you know that I was choosing an outfit for that" I question and he laughed. "I can hear you girls from my room" He smiled and I just rolled my eyes. "When I win I'm gonna make you eat those words" I smiled and walked over to my vanity. "Sure you will" He said walking out of my room. I smiled and went back to what I was doing.


	2. The Winner Is

The next few weeks were very nerve racking. All of the girls had sent our entry forms in and were crazy worried that we would lose. Well almost all of us… me on the other hand well let's just say I had really good feeling about this. "I don't know how you're so calm" Hope exclaimed to me. I just shrugged. "I hate how you can be so normal about this." I shrugged again. "Well it's not like I'm gonna win anyway" I said turning back to my vanity. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" She screamed and I rolled my eyes.

I walked down stairs and sat on the couch. "HEAVEN!" Honna called running into the living room. "What?" I asked not taking my eyes of the T.V. "1D ANNOUCE THE WINNER TONIGHT!" She screamed. I flung my head around to look at her. "Really!?" I asked. She nodded.  
"It goes on in less than two hours!" I got up and did a little excited happy dance. Then I hugged her and ran to my room.

I jumped on my bed grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, jumped BACK up and ran to Haydon's room. "HAYDON!" I yelled jumping on his bed. "HEAVEN!" He mimicked me.  
"Guess what."  
"What?" He did it again…mimicker  
"The winner of the 1D contest is going to be announced in two hours!" I yelled and squealed at the same time. How is that possible…?  
"Yay..." He said turning back around to his desk. "Party popper" I said rolling my eyes. He smirked at me and took a deep breath. "AHHHHH! OMG ONE DIRECTION IS ANNOUNCING THE CONTEST WINNER IN TWO HOURS! EKKKK!" Haydon screamed in a girly voice. "Assmunch" I mumbled and walked out of his room.

I walked down stairs again and swung myself on the railing to turn my body down the hall to the kitchen. The hall has a door in the middle of it the leads to the living room. I walked into the kitchen to tell my mom the news about the announcement. "You don't have to tell me Hope already did that. Twice" She said continuing to cut up some squash for dinner. "Oh. Ok. Can I go over to Zillah's house?" I asked pleading with my eyes. Zillah was my crazy ass friend, who is also the second biggest bad ass in this town. Hell being the first… "Sure sweet heart, but if the two of you end up in jail I'm sending Melina after you" She threatened not taking her eyes off the squash. Melina was our, wait scratch that she's mom's Pitbull puppy who has SUPER sharp teeth. Speaking of which were is she? "Ok mom! Love you!" I ran to the door and slipped on my shoes. Suddenly I hear a fast pitter patter of paws on the floor and Melina runs down the hall straight towards me. She jumped up and knocked me to the floor. I fell on my butt and Mel licked my face. "Melina!" I giggled scratching her head and stood up. "Bye girl" I opened the door and walked out.

I walked down the sidewalk towards Zillah's house. I played the memory of Hope this morning, maybe I should be a little worried. I mean of course were not gonna win. Nobody in Millbrook has anything exciting happen to them. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize I was at Zillah's house till I knocked on the door. "HEAVEN!" Zillah screamed opening the door. "Hey!" I walked in and gave her a hug and we went up to her room. I opened her door glad to see here red room with black spots all over the walls. We sat on her bed and talked about school, boys, and how she wanted to redecorate her room. "Hey so I heard you entered the 'Meet 1D' contest" She said smiling brightly. "Yup! I reaallyy hope I win" I tell her blushing lightly. "I hope you do to! If you do can you make sure to show them my picture so the know what I look like and tell me what they said? I dying to know if they think I'm pretty or not." Zillah pleaded. "OF COURSE!" I screamed and she smiled. I checked my phone for the time, 6:43. "I should probably get going. Later Z!" I said standing up grabbing my coat and walking down stairs. "Later H!" She called back as I opened the door and left.

I walked home and got there just in time to see Hadassa come home from work. I ran up to her and poked her. She screamed and I laughed. Hadda is easy to scare. We walked up to the door and went in. "ONE DIRECTION IS GOING TO ANNONCE THE WINNER IN FIVE MINUTES!" Hope screamed running up to us. Hadda and her squealed and ran into the living room while I shed of my coat and put it on the coat rack. I walked into the living room where all the girls sat in the room. I plopped next to Hell and smiled at her. She smirked and turned her attention back to the TV. The show came back on and there stood the boys and some announcer lady. "Ok boys you may now pick your winner!" She looked to them and smiled. They smiled back and Liam walked forward and stuck his hand into the large bucket filled with millions of little papers. He finally pulled out one of the papers and made his way back to the boys. The read the paper and smiled. "The winner is…"Louis said taking one more look at the paper before they all shouted

"Heaven Parks!"


End file.
